Wandering Around
by GaiazHeart
Summary: Sakura,her brother, and father are seperated. Her mothers in a coma fighting for her life.Shea has neckalce,her brother a bracelet, and her father a ring. they're what everybody wants.
1. prolouge

****

**P**rolouge

"Daddy read another one please."A five year old girl asked pleadingly at her father.

Just as he was going to reply, a boy around 16 with black hair burst through the door.

"Dad there here!" he yelled, looking panicked. The little girl looked at her father and brother confused."Toya go get Rosely and tell her to take care of sakura. Give her the key to the pent house and to leave." He said to his son with a worried look. "What's happening?" the little girl asked. "Are you going somewhere?" Her father looked to her with a smile and said , "Sakura, You and Rosely will be going to the penthouse. Now promise me you'll never take off your neckalce." So sakura nodded her promise.

Just then Rosely appeared at the door. Sakura hugged her dad and brother, then left with Rosely. Just as Rosely started the car engine, something in the house broke. The last thing Sakura heard was "Fujitaka! Where is it?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------a/n: this is just how it starts, move on 


	2. A Begining

**C**hapter1

**Tokyo Japan**

A now 18 year old Sakura was driving to the mall to meet her friends. "Sakura over here!" called a funky burnette. Next to her was a popluar blonde, and a always level headed red. "Hey guys sorry i took so long, traffic you know." Sakura said as she sat down. Then suddenly hid her face. The blonde gave a smirk and said, "Oh look Brian's here lets say hi." Oh please don't Sakura's thoughts pleaded. But they did anyway causing Brian to head over to their table. oh no "Hey ladies and foxy Sakura" he said practically drooling. "Would you like me to vomit cause I will if you don't leave." The burnette stated trying to help Sakura. Sakura looked at her with a smile saying thank you. "Michelle your no fun." stated Jake. The guys sat down and Brian snaked his arm around Sakura's waist. Not such a good idea because Sakura upper cleft him in the face. People in the mall stared in shock. Jake and Luis rushed over to Brian and helped him up. " What was that for Kinimoto!" Luis yelled as he held his unconcious cousin. "He had no freaking right to touch me! I'm getting out of here." and with that Sakura got up and left. Outside Michelle came running up to Sakura's car, "Hey, a new club opens tonight me and the others are going.Wanna come?" She asked. "Clubbing! You know I can't say no! What time?" was Sakura's Reply. "Here's the address be there at ten ja!" Michelle said. With that, sakura sped out the parking lot and down the street.

"Rosely I'm Back, any news?" Sakura yelled into the penthouse. Then she looked to the kitchen as she heard footsteps. "No not yet. How was your day?" Rosely asked her mistress. Rosely was 38 years old and could kick major butt. "The only good thing, was that i knocked Brian unconcious and gave him a bloody noes." When they looked at each other they broke out into fits of laughter. Rosely was sakura's best friend and they looked after each other. "Oh yeah! Me and the girls are going to a club. Wanna follow along?" Rosely takes on a questioning pose then says, "As long as I can have my peace with some fun."causing them to laugh again.(a/n: it's not what you think)"So spaghetti and meatballs or lasaunga?" "Lasaunga!" they bothe yell. While they were getting dressed Sakura thought, I should go to the doctor tomorrow. My period is way late. I hope.. "Sakura, you done? We gotta go" called Rosely. "I'm on my way." she slipped on her halter, grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

**Hong Kong Club ...**

**Count backwards 5 4 3 2 1, Before you get too heated and turned on **

**(This guy) **

"Jason give me a red, then join the meeting upstairs!" a 18 year old boy with messy brown hair yelled over the music. "Sure thing. What's the meeting about?"

**You should have learned your lessons all them times before **

**You've been bruised, you've been broken **

"The power sourse." Spoke a boy with midnight blue hair and glasses.

**Then there's my mind saying think before you go **

" Syaoran, Eriol, and Jason. So glad you can finaly join us." said a middle aged man known as Reeft.

**Through that door it could lead you nowhere **

**(This guy) **

He sat in the middle of the room. On his right he had others, most likely important gang leaders or represenitives. On his left was mostly family and the three spots reserved for Syaoran, Eriol, and Jason.

**Has got you all romantic, crazy in your head **

Just get this over with thought Syaoran as he took his seat.

**Do you think I'd listen, no I don't care**

"Well as you should know this meeting is about the power source." started Reeft. "It has come to be noticed tht power is shifting and if we want it back, we'll need to take matters into our own hands."

**cause I can't focus I can't stop **

So why are we here thought Syaoran. And as if reading his mind, he got an answer. "Syaoran, you and the wolves I select will be goin to Japan to protect the source." Oh great was syaoran's sarcastic thought.

**You got me spinning round, round, round, round **

**(Like a record)**

"I doubt there are any objections," and a soft mumer began. "Good, you may all leave." continued Reeft.

**I can't focus it's too hot **

**(Inside) **

**You'll never get to Heaven if you're scared of getting high **

Just as Eriol and Jason were gonna start a conversation with syaoran, Stephie and the girls came in. With all their might, the boys tryed to resist the girls pulling them to the dance floor.

**Boy, boy, **

**Let me keep freaking around, **

**I wanna get down, **

**I'm a red blooded woman, **

**what's the point in hanging round, **

Syaoran espically didn't feel like dancing but wasn't given a choice. Syaoran really got annoyed now and told the others they were heading back.

**don't wanna keep turning it down,**

**When this girl wants to rock with you**

Reluctently they all followed. You can hear the reving of bikes as they all took off. As they pulled into the Li Manor, Melin asked what was going on. But Syaoran ignored her and walked into the house. Everyone knew Syaoran wasn't going to say anything, so they went to bed. Stephie walled into Syaoran's room and got into bed."Come on sweety, let me relieve you of your stress." she said as she climbed on top of him.

**Boy, boy, **

**Let me keep freaking around, **

**I wanna get down, **

But he just pushed her off and rolled over. I better get what I want out of this marrige. I better

**I'm a red blooded woman, **

**what's the point in hanging round, **

It was morning, Syaoran could tell cause the sun was in his face. He got out of bed and took a shower. On his way out he grabbed his keys and cell. "Tomoyo get from infront the door." he said to a raven haired girl. Then another raven came up and she happend to be his cousin. "So are you gonna tell us what's going on so we wont bugg you?" ask Tomoyo. "Anyone up for a trip to Tokyo?" says Syaoran.

**don't wanna keep turning it down,**

**When this girl wants to rock with you**

**Sakura club**

**My conscience saying, get down off this dream **

**It's too dangerous and deadly**

**Has got you talking round in circles can't you see **

**All for the sake of sexy **

**(You're loving it) **

Sakura and the others had club passes, so they didn't have to wait in line. Rosely went and got drinks while the others went to the dance floor. Sakura started feeling queezy and left to sit down.

**Then there's my sense saying stop before you fall **

**I don't wanna pick you up again **

Michelle and miss popular Stacy followed. They sat down with her and Stacy asked,"Why do you look so pale? Are you ok?" Sakura just nodded, causing Stacy and Michelle to worry more. "Is everything ok?" ask Amber as her and Rosely walked up.

**Has got you all romantic, crazier each day **

**Do you think I'd listen, There's no way.**

Again Sakura just nodded and finished her drink. She told them they coul go back and dance, so they did.I should go home now Sakura thought. She paged over Rosely from the dance floor and said they needed to leave.

**cause I can't focus I can't stop **

**You got me spinning round, round, round, round **

**(Like a record)**

They said goodbye to the others and left.

**I can't focus it's too hot **

**(Inside) **

On the ride home, Rosely kept asking Sakura what was going on. But Sakura kept her mouth shut.

**You'll never get to Heaven if you're scared of getting high **

**Boy, boy, **

**Let me keep freaking around, **

**I wanna get down, **

**I'm a red blooded woman, **

**what's the point in hanging round, **

**Don't wanna keep turning it down,**

**When this girl wants to rock with you**

As soon as they arrived at the penthouse, Sakura went staright to bed. Rosely was really worried and watched over her all night. In the morning, Sakura saw Rosely and smiled. She snuck out the house and headed to her doctors appointment. She checked in, than sat in the waiting room."Miss.Kinomoto, the doctor will see you now." says the nurse.This is it So she gets up and walks into the room. "Hello Miss.Kinomoto, I see you would like me to run a pregnancy test." says the doctor. "Yes." was Sakura's only reply. The test procedure took 3 minutes and then she waited for 15. When the doctor comes back in sakura stands up. "Well Congradulations Miss.Kinomoto. You're Pregnant!" and he shook her hand, He babbled on about appointments but Sakura just ran out before she fainted. She speeded down the high way, trying to breathe. At the same time she thought,This can't be. I can't be pregnant! I won't have that bastards chiled. I won't!! Sakura skided into the driveway and ran to her room. She slammed the door then locked it. Droping to her knees, she cryed untill she passed out from exahustion.

This bike is sweet, and just how I like it Going down the road, 3 bikes caught up to him. "shit." he said, as he exalurated. The other bikes chased after him. But he soon would make them crash. He took a number of turns and detours. Losing his followers in 20 minutes, a new record. Again he relaxed and headed home to his wife.


	3. An attack

NOTE- in ch1 the bold was a song. Red blooded woman to be exact by kylie minouge. so i don't own it! don't sue(puppy eyes)

NOTE 2- i forgot the disclaimer so here it is-- disclaimer: i do not own any of the card captor sakura characters. They are owned by CLAMP. There I said it (sigh)

**C**hapter 2

"Oh my gosh! Sakura wake up." pleaded Rosely. She had came into Sakura's room to get her for school. Then she heard something. "Huh, Rosely? What's going on." says sakura. Then she remembered the day before and fought not to cry. "Well I came to get you for scholl silly. What happened yesterday? Hmm." "Nothing. OMG! I have only half an hour." so Sakura gets up and jumps into the shower. On her way out, she grabs an apple and yells ja. As she pulls into the school parking lot, she notices a crowd. Stacy comes running up to Sakura pulling her to the crowd. In the center was a group of people. There were 3 girls and 4 boys. One boy turned his head and amber eyes met jade. "Isn't he fine Saku?" ask Stacy. She nudges Sakura who doesn't answer. "Huh? Oh isn't that the bell?" Sakura says and runs off. Amber eyes followed her and soon did the body. Jason put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and asked, "Where are you going?" But Syaoran shrugged off his arm and said, "Class, where else." So the others got up and followed.

"Settle down folks, we have new students," says the teacher, gesturing to the door. "They are from Hong Kong, be nice. Introduce you selves please." They stepped into the class and did as they were told. "I'm Li Syaoran, this is Li Melin, Li Eriol, Jason Matwi, Max Alretia, and Daidouji Tomoyo." "Nice to meet you." was the teachers statement. "Well you guys may operate the whole back row." he said. But once again those same pairs of eyes met. They were locked on each other for the remainder of the class. Unfourtenatlly, when the bell rang Sakura got sick and ran to the bathroom.This is not good. I can't get sick in school thought Sakura. Amber called to sakura (you know the friend not syaoran) and said she'd be out in a minute. When Sakura got out, her friends were waiting and they headed to their next class. Sakura was thinking of going home. But imediantly changed her mind thinking it would be suspicious. So she went to there next classes. Finally it was luch, but she was reluctant to eat anything. Her friends went out for lunch so Sakura was left alone at school. She looked across the yard and spotted the new students. She felt a connection between the one with amber eyes. I think his name is Syaoran(aww she remembers)She snapped out of her thoughts when one of the girls walked over to her. "Hey it's Sakura right " she asked. She had long raven hair up in a high ponytail. "Yeah, and your Li-san(is that the right form? or is it chan or something?)." replyed sakura. "Just call me Melin. Do you wanna join me and my friends for lunch?" Sakur was taken a back by the invatation. But she took the offer anyway. As they sat down, Sakura felt comfortable. They started a light conversation with her. All but Syaoran, who seemed no to notice her. Sakura started to feel sick again but forced it down. Sakura had Eriol and Melin in her next class so they all walked together.

At the end of the day, Sakura reflected her time with Melin and the others. They seem so nice but there is something hidden about them. she thought. She waited in her car before she got out and went up to the penthouse. She hoped Rosely wouldn't ask about yesterday. I'm not ready to face her. She would be mad I didn't tell her he... Her thoughts stopped when the elevator came. She blamed herself intirly but couldn't handle it." Hey Rosely what's up?" called out Sakura. She didn't get a reply and that worried her. She ran to every room and stopped at the lounge. She opened the door ans screamed. Rosely was on the floor bleeding from a stab wond. Sakura dialed 911 and while checking on Rosely's pulse. "Hello, this is Sakura. My friend is bleeding from a stab wound. I live at 16 Colser apartment buildings, the penthouse." with that Sakura hung up and hoped they would hurry.

"How was school guys?" asked Naoko. They gave a grunt meaning they had homework. "syaoran. do you have to leave me alone and go to school." whined Stephie. But before he could answer Tomoyo snapped shouting, "You could go to school and try to fill that empty head of yours!" The others in the room laughed and stephie stomped upstairs. "Syaoran, I hope you find a way out of that wedding." said Eriol. Syaoran just ploped down on the couch. "So tell us what she's like." requested Chiharu as she came out of the kitchen. Of course Takashi was latched on to her waist with a goofy smile. "Well, nice so far." says Melin. "How soon can we make her a wolf?" asked a giggling Tomoyo. "Eriol stop!" whined Tomoyo because he was kissing her neck. " Get a room why don't you." says Syaoran with a smirk. "you never do and we don't complain." Eriol said back. That just caused Syaoran to grin and he got up and went to the training room. He had been training for an hour before he was interupted. "Uh..Li, we just got word Kinomoto's nanny was stabed and taken to the hospital." stated a member. "How long ago?" asked Syaoran as he moved around the room with his eyes closed. "Just about an hour." was the reply. Syaoran then opened his eyes and walked out the room. There making their move he thought.

Sakura sat outside the operating room. Rosely wouldn't stop bleeding so she waited to see how she was. Sakura stood up as the doctor headed toward her. "How is she? Did you stop the bleeding?" she asked. "We did," he started "but it might start again." Sakura fell back into her chair trying to breathe. She asked if she could see her and the doctor reluctantly agreed. Sakura walked into Rosely's room and saw her asleep. She left a note saying she would be by tomorrow. Sakura took caution as she went home. When Sakura got up in the morning, she once again had to run to the bathroom. "I'm getting sick of this morning sickness." she said. So she decided not to eat breakfest. When she got to school, her friends ran up to her. Aparently they had finaly heard she had lunch with Melin and her friends. Stacy seemed really peeved. She gets jelaous way too much thought Sakura. Then Michelle noticed something and asked, "Why are you'r eyes blood shot red?" Sakura heard the worry in her voice. But only mouthed she'd tell her later. They were in gym class, and Michelle held Sakura back in the locker room. "So what's going on?" asked Michelle. Sakura took a deep breath and said "Rosely was stabbed yesterday and I saw her bleeding and unconcious when I got home. She had to be operated on because the bleeding wouldn't stop." "OMG!" said Michelle, as she sat down. "Do you think it was one of Smites men?" she asked, and Sakura said "Most likely, i'll know when she wakes up." With that they walked outside and joined their class. Did I totally forget to mention Michelle knows all about Smite and what happened to Sakura (I can't believe i said totally akk). Today in class they had a swim test but most people groaned. Sakura saw usually the fastest. But when Syaoran did his test, there they were equally fast. Everyone was in change rooms changing when Sakura and Syaoran came out of the pool. Sakura just froze when she saw Syaoran with no shirt and all wet. Her heart was skipping beats. Unconciously her feet started to move toward him. Then all of a sudden they embraced and before they knew it, they were trapped in a heated kiss.

an:

I will REMIND you that i'm keeping this PG-13 so don't get ahead of yourself

well see you next chapter...............................................................................


End file.
